Kudapan
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Makan kudapan bareng Wonwoo di malam hari. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Boyslove. Shortfic. Review


**KUDAPAN**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

"Kupikir tidak mampir malam ini. Sudah jam delapan lebih." Wonwoo mengintip dari balik sofa panjang yang ia duduki di ruang tengah. Kepalanya menyembul hingga dagu, menatap pria yang baru memasuki apartemen pribadinya.

Tepat di belakang sofa itu langsung terhubung dengan dapur. Wonwoo memperhatikan prianya yang sedang meletakkan kantung besar berwarna putih di atas meja dapur.

"Di suruh mampir ke rumah Minghao. Sebentar." Pria yang masih diperhatikan Wonwoo itu sedang membuka lemari pendingin untuk mencari minuman apa saja yang bisa melegakan tenggorokannya.

"Minghao sudah pulang? Aku tidak dikabari.." Wonwoo merengut lucu. Masih dengan posisi kepala menyembul dibalik sofa.

Pria di dapur itu berjalan kearah Wonwoo sambil membawa segelas besar jus jeruk -yang isinya sudah diminum setengah- dan sebungkus besar kudapan yang diambil dari dalam kantung plastik yang ia bawa tadi.

"Dia memang tidak mengabarimu. Tapi orang yang pertama diingatnya itu kau. Dia menitipkan ini." Wonwoo sudah duduk dengan benar saat kekasihnya itu duduk di sampingnya.

Dipangkuan Wonwoo sudah ada bungkusan besar kudapan. Dengan tulisan aksara _China_ yang Wonwoo sendiri tidak tau cara membacanya.

Sahabatnya, Minghao, baru saja pulang dari liburan di _Taipei_ selama seminggu. Dan Wonwoo yang waktu itu hanya bercanda meminta dibawakan oleh-oleh kudapan terenak khas daerah itu. Tidak disangka ia benar-benar membawakannya.

Pasalnya kudapan ini berukuran cukup besar. Tadi juga Wonwoo perhatikan tidak hanya ada satu bungkus ini saja. Ada beberapa lagi di dalam kantung plastik. Pantas saja sangat besar.

"Aku akan menelponnya nanti." Wonwoo merobek ujung bungkusan kudapan berwarna putih itu dengan senyum berbinar. Wonwoo suka makan kudapan. Apalagi yang rasanya sedikit gurih dan renyah.

Pria yang duduk disamping Wonwoo tersenyum kala memperhatikan tingkah sang kekasih. Sungguh sangat kekanakan.

 _Krauss krauuss_

Wonwoo melahap kudapan itu dengan rakus. Matanya bahkan tidak berhenti fokus dari makanan berwarna sedikit oranye itu.

"Beri aku sedikit. Aku juga mau mencicipi." Kalau sudah ngemil, Wonwoo itu suka lupa diri. Lupa sekitar. Egoisnya muncul.

"Tidak mau, Kim Mingyu. Minghao membelikan khusus untukku." Wonwoo masih asik memakan kudapan itu. Bagian ujung ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang menjepiti isi kudapannya terlihat berlumuran bumbu berwarna oranye terang.

Sudut bibir Wonwoo juga terdapat beberapa bercak bumbu hasil dari cara makan Wonwoo yang sedikit -sangat- rakus.

" _Gyu_ , tolong berikan tisu itu untukku." Wonwoo melambai kearah Mingyu dengan dua jari yang kotor terangkat. Tangan satunya melipat bungkus kosong dari kudapan yang sudah habis. Menimbulkan suara yang sedikit berisik dari perbuatan Wonwoo itu.

Letak tisu ada di meja kecil disamping Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak berniat mengambilkan lembar putih itu untuk Wonwoo. Matanya malah fokus ke lidah Wonwoo yang menggapai-gapai sudut bibirnya untuk membersihkan sisa bumbu.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan." Ucap Mingyu. Dan…

 _Brugg_

Wonwoo terkejut hingga tubuhnya terjatuh kebelakang membentur pinggiran sofa. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba di tabrak sang kekasih?

"Mau apa? Mana tisunya?" Mata Wonwoo bertemu dengan Mingyu yang sekarang memerangkapnya. Menindih tepat diatas tubuh Wonwoo. Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga nafas Mingyu yang beraroma jus jeruk sampai di penciuman Wonwoo.

"Mencicipi kudapan.."

Mata Wonwoo melotot sempurna saat Mingyu berhasil menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Wonwoo. Memberi lumatan dan jilatan yang Wonwoo yakin tepat pada sisa bumbu yang berantakan di sudut bibirnya.

Tangan kanan Wonwoo yang masih kotor terangkat keatas. Menghindar agar tidak mengenai sofa ataupun baju Mingyu. Sementara tangan kanannya meremas kuat bungkus kudapan yang tadi dilipatnya.

Lumatan Mingyu berhenti sebentar setelah berhasil membersihkan sisa bumbu di sudut bibir Wonwoo. Memandang Wonwoo dengan mata tajamnya. Mingyu menjilat bibirnya sendiri di depan wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merona malu. Kemudian menjatuhkan bungkusan kosong ditangan kirinya lalu membawa tangannya menyentuh lengan Mingyu. Tangan kanannya masih terangkat keatas.

Posisi Mingyu yang menindihnya diatas sungguh membuat Wonwoo susah bergerak. Nafasnya juga tercekat akibat dalamnya tatapan yang diberikan Mingyu.

"Terlalu banyak makan kudapan tidak baik untukmu, sayang. Itu membuatmu semakin nikmat." Mingyu berbicara dengan suara berat didepan Wonwoo.

" _Cih_. Dasar tukang cari-cari kesempatan." Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu hingga menjauh. Merubah dirinya jadi duduk tegak berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Tapi sungguh, Jeon Wonwoo. Bibirmu nikmat sekali. Kurasa lebih nikmat dari kudapannya." Setelah ucapannya, kali ini Mingyu yang kaget. Wonwoo mendorongnya lagi hingga terjatuh kebelakang.

Gerakan selanjutnya juga membuat Mingyu terkejut sempurna. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya diatas perut Mingyu.

Perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Erat dan melekat. Wajah Wonwoo jadi sangat dekat dengan Mingyu. Bahkan sekarang dahi keduanya sudah bersatu sempurna.

"Setelah makan kudapan, aku haus. Jus jeruk kurasa menyejukkan." Entah Mingyu yang lambat mencerna kata-kata atau gerakan Wonwoo yang terlalu cepat dan mengejutkan.

Bibir Wonwoo sudah melumat lembut bibir penuh Mingyu. Menyesap setiap rasa yang ada didalam daging lembut itu. Salah satunya rasa jus jeruk yang tadi diminum Mingyu. Jarang sekali Wonwoo menciumnya duluan.

Kesempatan yang baik jangan disia-siakan, Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo juga sebenarnya sedang menjalankan kesempatan baik untuk menggapai tisu dibelakang kepala Mingyu. Itu sebabnya ciumannya jadi makin lama dan malah berubah bernafsu.

Setelah berhasil menggapai tisu dan membersihkan jarinya yang dari tadi kotor, Wonwoo ingin melepaskan ciumannya dengan Mingyu yang makin lama makin menuntut.

Sayangnya, kesempatan baik sudah tidak berpihak lagi pada Wonwoo. Tubuhnya berakhir dalam kungkungan tubuh Mingyu.

Kalau sudah begini, Wonwoo yakin dirinya akan berakhir telanjang diatas kasur keesokan paginya.

Demi tuhan… Wonwoo tidak berniat menolak.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Inspirasinya dari Wonwoo yang makan snack sampe belepotan ditangan. Trus inget juga Wonwoo itu obsesi banget kalo udah soal makanan.

Ga maksud bikin baper loh. Adegannya di stop sampe situ biar feel nya berhenti sampe di kata 'manis' ajah. Ga berubah jadi mesum.

Jadi silahkan bayangkan sendiri adegan selanjutnya… hahaha

Salam,

Kim Noona

Tue, 13th Sept 2016


End file.
